


Barking Up the Right Tree

by redrockcan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrockcan/pseuds/redrockcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU A/R fic occurring after the decommissioning, the colonies are not attacked and Bill and Laura meet randomly at a dog park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day was crisp and cool, despite the sun shining brightly. Bill released Jake to run and conquer the other dogs in the enclosure as usual. “That’s my boy.” He proudly whispered under his breath.

Bill was trying to find other pursuits to fill his days, now that he was retired from the military. His pension covered any menial needs he might have, so money wasn’t a problem. One night, he’d found an injured Jake wandering the streets and they became fast friends and seemed to be kindred souls.

Out of the corner of Bill’s eye he saw a flash of red. He knew who it was immediately, even with her shapely legs covered up in pants on the cool autumn day.

_Laura Roslin had a dog._

Bill would have figured her for a crazy old cat lady. He chuckled and continued to stare. She looked… different out of her power suit and heels. 

As if sensing his judgemental thoughts and intrusive gaze, she turned and looked his way. She didn’t exactly smile when she saw him, but he noticed an inquisitive light in her eyes as she made her way over to him.

“Commander, fancy meeting you here. Coincidence?”

_What was she implying?_

“Of course Madame Secretary, I’m just taking my dog Jake out for a run.”

“I see.” She sounded like she didn’t believe him. It annoyed him. “My Emily needed a workout too.” 

“And look our pets seem to have found each other already.” Bill noted Laura’s red wiry haired terrier. She was cute, but no match for his agile border collie. 

Bill and Laura watched their dogs approach each other. Emily instantly snarled at Jake.

“That looks familiar.” Bill’s words held just a hint of sarcasm.

“I guess Jake doesn’t like progress either, Commander.” Laura gave it right back to him. 

Bill ignored that and replied, “Please call me Bill. I’m retired now.”

She nodded as she kept an eye on her little terrier.

Emily attempted to avoid Jake, sprinting further into the enclosure weaving and moving to keep one step ahead of the pesky mutt. Jake was undeterred though and persistently pursued Emily. Jake thought he had her cornered and was close enough to get a satisfying sniff, but Emily was small and quick and in an instant was behind Jake sniffing him in various spots here and there.

Jake froze, his black and white face overcome with a perplexed look. Laura noted Bill had the same look on his face. She made no attempt to stifle her giggle, “Maybe we should have just done that at the decommissioning.” 

“I would have been air locked for sure.” Bill said keeping his eyes on Jake.

“Probably.” Laura watched Bill watching Jake. 

In a flash Emily was off and running again, confounding Jake even more. He turned and looked at his master. Bill made a “go and get her” motion with his head, followed by a “show her who’s boss” gesture with his hands. Laura was finding the whole episode thoroughly amusing and she was glad for the distraction.

Jake cocked his head in agreement with Bill and was off in pursuit of the red headed terrier again. 

Bill huffed quietly and watched his dog valiantly attempting to bring the red head under his control. Jake would not give in and finally had her cornered on one side of the pen.  
The two dogs stood face to face in a standoff. Jake took several tentative steps closer. Emily stood still as he approached. Bill felt victory close at hand and Laura noted he stood up a little taller beside her in anticipation.

Jake put his snout up to Emily’s and…

Bill held his breath.

Laura watched with amusement.

Emily barked.

Jake took one more step forward and…

…gave her a lick on the nose.

_What was that?!!!_ Bill wondered. 

Emily responded by nipping Jake on the neck confusing him. She nipped him again and then barked at him. She then dove under him and grabbed his back paw, turning him around. She was too small and he couldn’t reach her to grab onto her. They tousled for a moment and Jake ended up chasing his own tail until he was dizzy. The collie no longer knew if he was coming or going. 

Emily advanced toward Jake who backed away unsure of what to do next. Bill wasn’t ready to accept defeat. “Come on Jake.” He again whispered under his breath. 

Jake looked at his master and then to Laura, back to Bill and then to Emily. He barked at Bill, lay down at Emily’s feet and flipped over on his back his tail wagging. 

_The universal sign of surrender._

“I see your dog handles negotiation much better than you do Bill.” She didn’t hide the smugness in her voice.

Out in the pen Jake trailed off after Emily, wagging his tail happily as she forged ahead of him. Bill shook his head and changed the subject. “So, how is life at the department of education?”

Laura was silent for a moment and looked off into the distance. “I wouldn’t know. I handed in my resignation when I got back to Caprica City.”

“Oh, I see.” Bill wasn’t if he should pry any further. “I guess we’re in the same boat then Laura.” 

“I guess,” She sighed deeply as if the resignation hadn’t lifted any weight from her shoulders. In fact she slumped a little, her arm almost touching his. He shifted a little and not so accidentally brushed his arm against hers.

She turned and looked at him as sadness filled her green eyes. They were full of every emotion seemingly wound together in an emerald blaze of light and darkness. She turned away and back to the dogs running in the park and made a little humming sound.

Emily had become preoccupied with a twig, chewing and tossing it around. Jake took notice. Bill could see the wheels turning in the collie’s head and knew exactly what he was thinking. Jake took this as his optimal chance and was creeping up on a distracted Emily from behind. Bill watched with apprehension. 

_Oh, no. This was not good._

Apparently Jake had not given up his alpha status quite so quickly and was planning a stealth manoeuver. It was going to be very awkward for Bill to stand there and watch his dog even attempting to do that to her dog. Bill couldn’t take the chance.

Belying his age, he quickly sprinted toward then and clipped Jake back on his leash just in time. Jake whined and looked up at his master, now thoroughly confused. Bill sighed with relief.

He returned to where Laura was sitting. She was smiling again, the darkness now gone from her eyes. She suddenly giggled at the situation and at Bill’s reaction. “Thank you Bill. I needed a good laugh.”

Bill chuckled with her, “Can’t change us old dogs I guess.”

“No you can’t, but some don’t need changing.” She looked at him, the sunlight reflecting off her hair that made it look like a halo. 

Laura called to Emily and put her back on her leash as well.

They stood there for a moment in silence. Bill already knew he wanted to see her again. He went out on a limb, “I remember you like a good cup of tea. There’s a little café close by and they don’t mind dogs.” He gave her a way out just in case she wanted one. “Unless you have somewhere else to be?” 

Laura hesitated. She was unsure. 

Bill waited patiently. 

She finally replied, “That sounds nice, as long as you can keep your dog from attacking my dog.”

“My dog? He was just being… friendly. More like your dog was all over mine.” 

“Umm hmmm.” Laura hummed and turned to leave the park, Emily tagging along behind.

“She dazzled him with all that red hair.” Bill said as he and Jake fell in step beside them. 

“Your dog likes red heads?” Laura asked with keen interest.

“Don’t know where he gets that from, they’re nothing but trouble.” Bill chuckled, his deep laugh rumbling warmly over Laura as they continued down the small street to the café. She didn’t seem to mind when he put his hand on her back and ushered her to the café door.

“Bill, he didn’t stand a chance.” She stopped as Bill opened the door to let her go ahead of him. She continued into the shop and sat at a table looking out the front window.

Bill joined her and thought to himself _“neither do I Laura, neither do I.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill visits the dog park for a second day hoping to see Laura again. Unfortunately they run into a difficult someone and her attack dog leaving our couple and their dogs in peril.

Bill looked out over the dog park. His eyes searched thoroughly but there wasn’t a red headed ex-Secretary of Education or her little dog anywhere in sight. 

He looked down at Jake, who was expectantly looking up at him seemingly reading his thoughts. “It looks like it’s just us again Jake.” Bill sighed and then released the dog from his leash. Jake took a few steps then stopped, looking inquisitively over the dog park for his friend. Jake looked back at Bill reproachfully. “It’s not all my fault. You came on too strong yourself. Now go!”

Jake obeyed and took off like lightning into the enclosure. He barely missed hitting an abnormally large black dog, who looked none too pleased at the collie’s intrusion snarling as Jake whizzed by. Bill wasn’t impressed with these new genetically altered super breeds. 

He heard the owner, a tall dark haired woman call her with an unpleasant look on her face, “Kendra, here!” The dog shot obediently to her side. Bill tried to smile as she made eye contact, but the owner had only a look of disdain. He looked once more at Jake enjoying himself and made his way to the usual bench and took out his book to read. He looked up every now and then to check on how Jake was doing. He was glad he was keeping his distance from that other dog. 

Bill tried, but found concentrating on his book today a difficult chore. He ended up reading the same page several times because he couldn’t stop his thoughts from wandering back to sharing coffee with Laura Roslin. They’d discussed the decommissioning and whether he’d ever visit the “museum”. She’d offered to make the trip with him when he could “stand” it. She’d even laughed at his bad jokes. He wasn’t quite sure what he’d said wrong, but she hadn’t contacted him. He’d casually made sure she knew when he was in the park and even where to find him if she needed something, but no call came. It had been three weeks. Bill wondered if that was considered a long time, but he honestly had no idea about dating in this day and at his age.

Bill sighed. He could try and find her he supposed, it wouldn’t be difficult. But he didn’t want to look like a stalker and that might scare her off for good. He resigned himself to hope she was busy and would turn up at the park sooner or later. One thing about his retirement, he had all the time in the world. He shook his head and concentrated on the words on the page in front of him.

Bill was thoroughly engrossed in his book when he felt a presence coming closer. He saw her shadow cross his page. He looked up to see the familiar green eyes and lovely smile of Laura Roslin. She hesitated. “Hello again Commander, I can find another place to sit if you’re busy. I don’t want to disturb you.”

Bill smiled at her and closed his book. “Never.” He tried not to seem too eager. “Please join me.”

Laura sat and watched Emily scamper off. Jake’s head popped up instantly sensing her nearby. He made his way toward his new friend giving her an easy nuzzle and lick that she didn’t shy away from.

_They make it look so easy._ Bill thought.

“It’s nice to see you again. Sorry, I haven’t called or been around. Things have been…” Laura wasn’t sure how to finish and looked off into the distance.

Bill put her at ease immediately. “No worries. I’m sure you had lots to do with leaving your position. Adar will find it difficult to replace you.”

Laura winced a little at the comment and purposely changed the subject. “Yes. What are you reading?”

Laura smiled watching Jake play with Emily. She hadn’t felt this good in a long while, even with her treatments. They were having such a good time, Laura thought. She looked over at Bill. His kind blue eyes and seemingly compassionate disposition were just what she was looking for. He might be the one. Laura shook her head, how could she ask a perfect stranger that. She hardly knew him really. 

“Edward Prima.”

“Oh, he’s a wonderful author.”

“You’ve read Dark Day?”

Laura should have just lied and said yes but instead “I’m ashamed to say it’s one of those classics I haven’t got around to reading.”

Bill didn’t miss a beat. “Well, I’ll give you a copy. It’s…” Bill’s voice trailed off as he heard Jake in distress. He immediately stood scanning the pen for his dog. There in the back the large black dog had poor little Emily backed into a corner. 

Jake barked furiously and went after the much larger dog. She pushed him aside and continued her hunt of little Emily who escaped for a moment only to be cornered again. Jake tried to overcome the difference in weight and height, but he was no match for the machine like animal. 

Laura stood up just as the large black dog hit Emily sending the little terrier reeling. “Oh gods, Bill,” she cried. 

Bill was off like a shot moving quickly toward the scuffle. Jake came to his master’s side as they advanced to rescue Emily. It was all happening so fast, but Bill got to Emily and scooped her up as Jake went into attack mode and advanced on the increasingly agitated larger dog.

Kendra snarled, showing her teeth and Jake matched her snarl for snarl but she soon had Jake at her mercy. Bill was furiously trying to see if Emily was hurt and still help his own dog from getting attacked. Laura was quickly at Bill’s side to check on Emily’s injuries and try to help Jake. 

It seemed hopeless as Kendra roared over the smaller collie. Laura held her breath. Just when it seemed there was no way out for Jake, another dog, hefty and black with a smattering of white around his chin body checked the offending larger dog sending her spinning against the barrier fence. He was having none of this!! His stalky body and energetic spirit sent Kendra into retreat. 

“That’s my frakkin’ boy.” Bill heard from behind him. “Good job Willoughby.” That voice could only belong to one man, his old XO Saul Tigh. He heard Saul muttering “frakkin’ woman” to the offending owner. 

“Thanks Saul and Willoughby.” Bill said as Jake came to his side. 

Laura bent to scratch Willoughby behind the ears in gratitude. “Such a brave boy.” He happily nuzzled against her leg and then nipped gently at her orange scarf that hung down.

“I always got your back Old Man”, Saul rasped as he looked Laura over.

“KENDRA!!” They all turned as a woman’s command rang across the dog park. The tall brunette with the severe brooding look called her dog to her. 

Laura made a line straight to her. “What is wrong with you? You need to control your dog.”  
The woman didn’t flinch, “Maybe a weaker dog like yours shouldn’t be left to run free where it might get hurt. Keep it on a leash.”

Laura’s anger flared. “Maybe you shouldn’t be in the park at all.”

“It’s not like I shot the thing. They were just having a little fun.” 

Laura wouldn’t back down. “Show up again and that’ll be the end of you both in here.” Laura felt bad for the dog. Obviously the owner had no clue on how to raise a pet without infusing her aggression into the animal.

The dark woman scowled and left the park like she was shot out an airlock.

Laura huffed and shook her head as Bill and Saul came up to meet her. Saul could easily read the look on his friend’s face as he looked at the red head. Saul remembered her from the decommissioning, but saved any comments to his friend for later.

“How’s my girl?” Laura said checking Emily over in Bill’s arms. Laura stroked her and talked softly to comfort her as she looked at a cut on her hind leg.

Bill cradled Emily gently. “She’ll be okay. I know a vet a close by. The doc will have a look at her.”

Laura put her hand on Bill’s arm, “Thank you.”

Saying good-bye to Saul and Willoughby, Laura and Bill made their way to the vet’s office. Bill continued to carry Emily and Laura held Jake’s leash. 

After a few blocks Laura saw a sign on a building that read, “Doctor Cottle, veterinarian”. Laura trusted Bill’s judgement even in the short time they’d known each other, but she had a bad feeling when she saw a craggy, old grey haired man outside smoking. He didn’t look like a very impressive doctor. 

Seeing Bill, he crushed his cigarette out and moved toward them. “Major”, Bill said warmly.

_A military vet?_

“Commander, good to see you Old Man.” The older man’s gravelly voice startled Laura. “And who are you young lady?”

Laura didn’t know if she should be insulted or flattered. 

She held out her hand. “Laura Roslin.” 

Sherman shook her hand and gave her a grimace of some sort. “Come on in. Let’s have a look at your pooch.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the vet Doc Cottle is very successful and Bill learns a secret about Laura's health.

Laura was thankful that the Doctor put out his cigarette before coming inside to tend to Emily. Bill brought her into the examination room and placed her gently on the table. Jake held close to Bill’s leg and then settled under the table letting out a soft snort of worry. 

Doc Cottle spoke to the injured dog quietly as he looked her over. Laura couldn’t help but smile at the gruff old man turning into a softy as he tended to the animal. She was realizing that he was cut from the same cloth as Bill, rough and grizzly on the outside but inside they were sentimental and sweet at heart.

“Will she be okay Doctor?” Laura asked tentatively.

“She’ll be fine. She’s a tough little broad like her old…” He was going to finish the thought when Bill cleared his throat suddenly. “Yeah, maybe you should leave while my nurse and I clean and patch her wound.” A young woman had come in to help the Doctor treat Emily.

Bill headed to the waiting room and Laura noticed they had been joined by a small grey dog. Cottle noticed him too. “Pay no mind to Fonzie. He’s just seeing what’s going on in here. He sort of runs the place for me.” 

Laura bent to pet him. He nuzzled against her legs and then he looked back at the Doctor giving him a strange look. Cottle came over and Laura stood up. Cottle narrowed his eyes as he stared at her.

“Was there something else Doctor?” She asked a little unsettled.

“I was a medical doctor before I decided I preferred patients that didn’t talk back to me.” Cottle paused.

“Your point?”

“Are you feeling okay?” He looked her over.

Laura blanched and swallowed hard. “Yes.” She said quietly averting her eyes.

“Okay. Bill’s a good man. He’ll be there for you.” The doctor said as he turned back to his patient. 

Laura headed to the waiting room and joined Bill on the couch. They sat in silence. Bill picked up an old novel left on the table and started to read. It was some old classic with a battered cover that no one had looked at in years. Laura sighed and then put her head on his shoulder. She was so tired. It had been a long day and the soothing sound of Bill’s voice was easing her distress over Emily’s injuries.

Bill had faith in the doctor and in turn so did she. She was learning to trust the judgement of the retired commander even if he was still a little behind on the technology front. 

They huddled together on the waiting room couch until the door opened and Jake came out. His tail was wagging indicating all had gone well. Cottle brought little Emily out and Bill took her in his arms. 

Laura was relieved, petting her dog and then turning to Cottle, “Thank you so much. How much do I owe you?”

He huffed and patted his pockets looking for a cigarette, “Nothing. On the house.” 

Laura was about to protest, but Cottle already turned and was shaking Bill’s hand and heading back to his office. “Just try and keep her out of trouble.”

“Yes doctor”, Laura called after him. 

She heard Cottle chuckle as he go in one last word, “The dog too.”

Bill laughed and looked at Laura shrugging his shoulders. 

She raised an eyebrow as they headed out the door. “What did he mean by that?”

Bill was already out the door, “I have no idea.”

They walked the short distance to Laura’s house. After a needed bathroom break for the four legged friends, Bill carried Emily inside and placed her gently in her small dog bed. Laura knelt and scratched behind her ears as she lay quietly, still a little groggy from the anesthetic. 

Bill sat down beside Laura on the floor and smiled as Jake made his way over to the dog bed. He gently lay down and snuggled in behind Emily. She raised her head and shifted to rest against the larger collie, sighing contently.

Laura knew she would be okay. “Bill, I see your dog likes to spoon.” 

“He does, just like his old man.” Bill didn’t mean to make Laura blush, but she did. He pulled Laura back toward him and she relaxed against his sturdy frame. 

It had been a long day and she was exhausted, but she wasn’t ready for Bill and his companion to leave. Plus Emily looked so comfortable with Jake beside her; she didn’t want to rush them out of the house. So she happily stayed where she was enjoying the comfort and warmth Bill had to give. 

He finally spoke, “how about I make you something to eat? You must be starving.”

Laura turned to look at him, “No Bill, let me. You’ve been so good to Emily and I today, I would love to do something for you.”

She really did look exhausted and he honestly doubted that she could cook; the stacks of take-out menus on her table were a dead giveaway. “Are you sure you’re up to it?”

She noted his skepticism. “I can cook… something.” 

“I see or we could just order in. You seem to have a lot of menus on hand.”

“That would work too.” Laura giggled and they decided on Japanese. 

Bill helped Laura up and she handed him the menu to a place she liked, “You could open a bottle of wine too if you like.” Bill did like that idea and picked a nice cabernet.

She went to clean up and after he ordered some food, Bill busied himself with checking out Laura’s array of books on the cases in the living room.

She returned shortly and joined Bill on the couch. He’d opened a bottle of wine and a glass was waiting on the table for her. 

“This is nice,” as she settled in beside him, glancing over at the two dogs still slumbering together on the other side of the room. 

The phone rang, bringing them both back to reality. “The machine will pick it up.” Laura soon realized she should have picked up the call. 

The message clicked in, “This is a reminder from Doctor Smith’s office, your doloxin treatment is scheduled for 8 am on Tuesday. Thank you.” The message clicked off. 

They sat in silence for a moment. Laura got up trying not to show how shaken she was by the message. “It’s late, you should probably go.”

Bill stood. “We haven’t had dinner yet?”

Laura looked at him incredulously, “didn’t you hear that message that I am dying of cancer?”

“You’re not going to die right now are you?” Bill asked seriously. 

She was taken aback. She thought he might say many things but not that. “No,” Laura responded “but who would want… to…” Her eyes filled with tears. 

Bill went to her and wrapped his arms around her. They stood like that for a long time. The doorbell rang breaking the silence and Bill guided Laura to the couch, then he went and paid for the food. 

He came back in and she was getting plates and cutlery and setting the table. He opened the bag and pulled out various cartons.

She was hungry. It was the third week after her treatment and she was in the small window where she could eat something and not be sick. 

So they sat and ate in relative silence ignoring what had just transpired. Finally Bill spoke. “Whatever you want or need to tell me is fine?” 

Laura nodded and they finished eating and ended up back on the couch after the meal was done.

Bill picked up a book and started to read. Laura relaxed leaning against Bill and feeling her eyes drifting closed. They should talk about it. She was acting like a child. It was what it was. She was dying and that’s all there was to it. 

Bill continued reading hoping it would calm her enough to talk to him. She turned to him and took the book from his hands laying it on the table. She took a deep breath and then told him about her mother and then her own diagnosis. He listened quietly as she related her first treatment and where things were likely to go from her.

Laura finally stopped talking. Bill didn’t quite know what to say. No words seemed adequate. So he put his hand gently under her chin and brought his lips to hers kissing her lightly. It was brief, but full of tenderness and more emotion than Laura could have ever expected. 

She shook her head and then leaned back against him. “Well now that you know what is happening. I’ve been thinking about asking you something.”

Bill found his voice, “Anything Laura.”

“I was wondering if you would take care of Emily when I’m…” the word ‘gone’ stuck in her throat, but Bill knew what she was asking. “I don’t have any family and I don’t want her to be alone or end up with a stranger. I know it’s a lot to ask, but…” 

Bill didn’t have to think about it. “Of course, but you don’t even know what the outcome will be. Wait and see, treatments are continuing to get better and better every year. Who knows what tomorrow will bring?”

“Treatments haven’t changed in years. All the money they put into cancer research and we are still using the same old devastating poisons and calling them cures. I know what my mother faced. She fought so hard, but it didn’t mean a thing. My father loved her with all he had in him right to the bitter end and it didn’t change a thing. She still died and it was a horrible death.”

He tried to reassure her, “Anything can happen Laura; you’re not your mother.” He squeezed her gently against him.

“I know,” she whispered, but her voice was full of defeat.

Bill took her hand and brought it to his lips kissing it warmly. “If you’ll let me, I’ll be here as long as you need me. Just like your father was, right to the end whatever that is. Just say the word.”

Laura was about to speak, but a soft “woof” came from across the room. It seemed Emily had spoken for her. 

Laura smiled and nodded. Then she snuggled against Bill and wondered what she had done in this life or a previous one to garner such favour with the gods that they would send her such a perfect human being, a true companion and trusted friend like William Adama. 

In her darkest hour she felt like she had become the luckiest woman alive.


End file.
